


50 Sentences: Peter and Ned

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon Character of Color, Canon Crossover, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Romance, May Parker (Spider-Man) Can’t Cook, Morally Ambiguous Character, Ned Leeds Cooks, Queer Character, Queer Ned Leeds, Romance, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Set: Alpha.





	50 Sentences: Peter and Ned

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the MCU.

1\. Comfort

He tries his best to comfort May after Ben dies, and Ned says, “You know I’ll help you, dude, but, Peter, if there’s anything _you_ need, I’m here, okay?”

2\. Kiss

He starts to wonder if there’s any realism to kisses on TV, and Ned suggests, “We could try kissing.”

3\. Soft

Kissing Peter is wet and soft, their teeth and tongues keep clashing, and Ned isn’t sure why, but he finds himself constantly wanting to do it.

4\. Pain

“The way your aunt felt losing her husband, that’s close to how that Leeds kid would feel if he lost you,” Tony says.

5\. Potatoes

He and May manage to screw up making a simple potato dish, and Ned being judgemental would be preferable to the simple, unsurprised acceptance he shows.

6\. Rain

May refuses to let him patrol during even light showers, and usually, this bothers him, but hanging from the ceiling and sharing snacks with Ned as they watch some cheesy science fiction movie, he decides it’s unlikely anything major will happen; after all, a lot criminals have families and friends they’d rather spend their time with, too, in weather like this.

7\. Chocolate

He complains about the usual bakery they get May’s birthday cake from raising their prices, and instead of helping him find a cheaper bakery, Ned brings a beautifully decorated chocolate cake over.

8\. Happiness

Ned’s philosophy homework is an essay on the concept of happiness, and looking at and listening to him talk, all Peter can think is, ‘This is it.’

9\. Telephone

When Ned and Peter get their first cell phones, they insist Ned’s parents and Peter’s aunt and uncle will have to wait to be in the contacts until they can put one another’s numbers in each other’s phone, first.

10\. Ears

“Since spiders don’t have ears, do the hairs on your arm stand up every time you hear someone talking, now,” Ned asks.

11\. Name

Some boy calls Peter and Ned names, and when Peter tells her about it, May calls Ben, drops Peter off at Delmar's, and going to the boy’s house, she proceeds to have a strongly worded conversation with his parents.

12\. Sensual

Ned knew certain words would never describe him, but then, when Peter looked at and reacted to being touched by him a certain way, he found he was wrong, and some of them did, inexplicably, fit.

13\. Death

The day after being told his parents are dead, Peter’s crying under the jungle gym at school when a roly-poly brown boy crawls under, waves, and greets, “Hi, I’m Ned, and I’m sorry you’re sad.”

14\. Sex

“Yes, May, Ned and I are being safe and responsible!”

15\. Touch

Soon after the spider bite, one night his senses were going absolutely crazy, and when he shook Ned and said, “I’m going to sleep down here with you,” Ned simply mumbled out an agreement, but lying pressed up against Ned, his senses started to settle.

16\. Weakness

“If you keep being Spider-Man, people are eventually going to go after the people you love,” Tony says, “and however you feel the need to handle that, let me tell you from experience: The worst thing you can do is start to see them as weaknesses.”

17\. Tears

May wishes she or Ben could take time off work to pick up Peter (she wishes they could have stayed home with him instead of sending him off to school the day after telling him about his parents), but when she gets home, instead of finding a crying or teary-eyed Peter, she finds him playing with another boy on the floor, and jumping up to hug her, he says, “Aunt May, this is Ned Leeds, he’s my new best friend, and he needs a ride home, ‘cause, he missed his stop on the bus.”

18\. Speed

His heart is speeding when he blurts out, “Hey, Ned, uh, what do you think about us being boyfriends?”

19\. Wind

Before he gets his new suit from Mister Stark, he has a problem with the wind sometimes threatening to blow his mask off, and he wishes he could tell Ned about being Spider-Man; he knows Ned would likely have a creative solution.

20\. Freedom

“Ned, aside from the fact I stole cap.’s shield, I can’t introduce you to him, because, I don’t know where he is, and after the Sokovia Accords, it’s not like he exactly has freedom of movement in America.”

21\. Life

“I want to build a life with Ned,” he tells Mr and Mrs Leeds.

22\. Jealousy

Ned’s happy Peter has the Stark internship, but he sometimes wonders if Peter cares more about it than anything else.

23\. Hands

May finds Peter and Ned sound asleep on the bottom bunk with their fingers interlocked.

24\. Taste

The cake Ned made for May is even more delicious than the one they used to get at the bakery.

25\. Devotion

When Mister Stark takes the suit away, Ned offers, “We could sell my Lego collections to upgrade your old one.”

26\. Forever

Unsure if they’re old enough to make such a big decision about marriage, he asks, “May, how did you know you wanted forever with Ben?”

27\. Blood

Admittedly, yelling, “Stop bleeding, Ned!” hadn’t done anything to help the situation.

28\. Sickness

“I, Peter Benjamin Parker, take you, Edward Leeds, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

29\. Melody

Peter tries to convince Ned to join the marching band with him, but Ned refuses.

30\. Star

“You could have said you were looking up the weather, star charts, checking your email, anything but looking up porn, Ned!”

31\. Home

The truth is, when he was offered the chance to move in with the Avengers, he thought about dinners with May and Ned sleeping in the bunk below him, and he knew staying near them was the only way any other place could ever be home.

32\. Confusion

Some people are genuinely confused, and Peter usually has patience for them, but his patience for people who continually sprout inaccurate stereotypes about bisexuality is so thin he often has to remind himself why he can’t wrap them in webbing and hang them upside down.

33\. Fear

He wants to be brave, but he knows he’s about to be torn away from his aunt, Ned, his life, everything, and all he can say is, “I don’t want to go.”

34\. Lightning/Thunder

A heavy rainstorm wakes May up, and going to see why Peter hasn’t come to climb into bed with her and Ben, she finds him curled up with Ned on the couch.

35\. Bonds

Peter and Ned babble about gamma radiation, molecular bonds, and wanting to write to some fugitive (“but he might be the biggest genius besides Iron Man alive, Aunt May, I’ll pay for the postage and you can read the letter to make sure there’s no personal information”), and she and Ben start looking into if there are any nearby private schools that offer scholarships.

36\. Market

Four-year-old Ned is hiding underneath a clothing rack when he looks up to see a white boy crawling over the top of it, but before he can say anything he hears a lady asking, “Peter, how on Earth did you get up there,” and white hands take the boy from view.

37\. Technology

“How does that Leeds boy keep hacking our tech,” an exasperated Tony demands.

38\. Gift

“Dude, it’s no big deal; just consider the cake a gift.”

39\. Smile

Ned smiles, and it’s the final straw; as much as Peter’s been trying to rationalise his new feelings away, he can no longer deny that he has an embarrassingly big crush on his best friend.

40\. Innocence

“I worry you, him being Spider-Man, all this, is going to take away my nephew’s innocence, Mister Stark, and if that happens, the people around him, me, his best friend, everyone who loves him, will suffer.”

41\. Completion

“May, we finally finished Ned’s Gotham Legos set!”

42\. Clouds

He tells Ned about how he feels like his parents might sending him messages in cloud shapes, and to his surprise, unlike the sad, patient looks May and Ben give him, Ned nods seriously.

43\. Sky

“Whoa, how far can you fly with your wings, dude?”

44\. Heaven

Peter doesn’t remember anything about the time he was missing, Ned muses, “What if the shadow dimension was like heaven,” and Peter doesn’t say, ‘You weren’t there, so, it couldn’t have been.’

45\. Hell

Peter gets back to Earth with Mister Stark and Nebula, and finding May and Ned were among those who disappeared almost completely breaks him.

46\. Sun

“Is your suit solar-powered,” Ned asks.

47\. Moon

“Yeah, it’s a complete shock the person who always looks as if you hung the moon wants to marry you,” Tony comments.

48\. Waves

They agree to keep the fact they’re dating lowkey in order to avoid making any waves at school, and this works for almost one week.

49\. Hair

When Peter comes home with the most horrible perm imaginable, he says, “So, uh, Ned’s cousin is studying to a beautician, and she promised to take us to the movies and buy us hot dogs if we let her practise on us.”

50\. Supernova

Unlike a sudden supernova, there’s no dramatic revealing of feelings, no anguished declarations of love, and no life-or-death stakes; it’s simply two boys who, in the process of growing into men, transition from best friends to knowing and accepting the fact they’re in love with one another.


End file.
